1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to transistors with improved electric characteristics due to the use of graphene in a semiconductor layer thereof, and flat panel displays including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (“TFT”) are typically used in flat panel displays, such as liquid crystalline display devices, organic electroluminescent display devices, or inorganic electroluminescent display devices, for example, as a switching device that controls operation of pixels or as a driving device that drives pixels.
A conventional TFT typically includes a semiconductor layer that includes source and drain regions doped with a high-concentration of impurities and a channel region disposed between the source and drain regions, a gate electrode that is insulated from the semiconductor layer and is disposed corresponding to the channel region, and source and drain electrodes in contact with the source and drain regions, respectively.
In general, the source and drain electrodes are formed of a metal having a low work function so that charges flow smoothly therefrom and thereto. However, when the source and drain electrodes are formed of a metal having a low work function a contact region between the source and drain electrodes and the semiconductor layer has a high contact resistance, and thus, characteristics of a device using such a configuration are substantially deteriorated and power consumption is substantially increased.